grays perfect woman
by solotoon1321
Summary: gray decides to try and figure out who he should be with , this is a gray x multiple girls story and it has graylu , grayza , gray x cana , gray x mira and gray x meredy , also there will be one chapter of lyvia
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys this is gonna be a gray x harem fanfic just because there are only really harems based around natsu and i think gray deserves some love :) , there are not going to be lemons because im dont even want to attempt to write one so it will be complete fluff so if you like that you're in luck :) (do i put to many smiley faces in these ? xD) but anyway this first chapter will be like a set up to all the pairings :)**_

* * *

gray sighed playing with the ice in his drink mira had been pestering him about who he liked and it got him thinking about who he actually did like , puts his glass down on the bar and looks turns around on his stool scanning the room to see all the people there.

he saw lucy first , she was smart , nice , funny , compassionate and over all a really good person and it was also a plus that she was one of the best looking girls in the guild , she was probably one of the girls he was closest with in the guild considering they are in the same team he smiles.

next he see's cana she was his first friend in the guild and one of his closest friends , he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him , when they were younger she was his first kiss even if it was just to see what it was like when they where about 11 , gray nod's to himself

he see's juvia he knows she truly loves him and would do anything for him but he just doesnt feel that way about her gray mutters "maybe i will set her up with lyon".

he see's erza standing at the request board and he raises a brow , she is beautiful , older and one of his closest friends , "i know i love her but im not sure if its in that way , but i will see ?" he thinks to himself

and finally he see's mirajane while giving some drinks to some guild members , like erza she is beautiful and older than him , he use to have a crush on her when they where younger so why not see if the feelings are still there or not.

after going through all girls in his guild he thinks about any girls from other guilds while walking home

**gray pov**

there is meredy who after the 7 years on tenrou island is about my age now , i have to admit that when i saw her i was attracted to her so i will try but she could be hard to find to take out on a date. he mutters smiling

he thought about ultear but shook his head "no she is more of a sister to me"

he gets to his house and opens the door lying down on his bed he grins "okay so i will see who my perfect woman is out of Lucy cana erza mira and meredy , and i will get lyon and juvia together"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys this is chapter two of grays dream girl and this chapter is...graylu So if you like that pairing you are in luck! anyway R&R and enjoy!**_

gray wakes up the next morning with a goal in mind...ask lucy out . he leaves his home and heads straight for the sidesteps past people in a hurry to get there , he gets to the guild and walks through the doors with a smile on his face walking straight up to the bar

"hey mira" he says sitting down smiling

"hi gray" she says smiling sweetly "what would you like ?" she asks

"a water is fine" he says looking around for lucy

she nods giving him a water and asking "looking for someone ?"

he nods "yeah lucy" he says taking a drink , mira smiles

"she's not feeling well and went home" gray nods finishing his drink "okay see ya later mira"

* * *

gray walks through magnolia towards lucy's apartment and knocks on the door waiting for lucy to answer , after a few moments lucy comes to the door wrapped in a blanket.

"oh hey gray" she says smiling slightly moving away from the door to let him in

he walks into her apartment sitting himself down on her small couch "mira told me you werent feeling well so i decided to come see if your okay" he says smiling

she smiles "yeah im feeling alot better , and thanks for not just barging into my apartment" she says with a small laugh

he laughs "hey your sick i wouldnt do that" he says running a hand through his hair

she giggles softly "yeah good point" she smiles "so is there any other reason you came here"

gray becomes slightly nervous "w-well i was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something tonight ?" he says blushing

lucy looks slightly surprised and blushes "u-um yeah sure i'd love to gray" she says smiling

gray grins standing up "okay i will pick you up at 7" he walks to her door opening it but turning around and smiling "see ya later luce" he says before leaving

* * *

while walking home gray smiles "hm i've got a date with lucy" he smiles to himself putting his hands in his pockets and taking out his house key before opening his door and walking inside his house.

**hope you enjoyed part 1 of graylu i have decided to split up each pairing into 2 chapters and i might have them go one more than one date but im not sure yet , and if you have any other ideas for pairings then put it in a review , goodbye my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys thanks to the people who followed/favourited the story i really appreciate it , anyway this chapter is going to be grays and lucy's date , enjoy :)**_

**grays pov**

i go home and get prepared for my date before leaving for lucy's apartment to pick her up , i get to her apartment and knock on the door waiting for her , she opens the door wearing an amazing red dress , her hair in delicate curls and with light make-up on i smile

"hey luce you look beautiful" i say making her blush

"thanks gray you dont look too bad yourself" she says smiling stepping out her apartment "so where are we going ?"

"we are going to that fancy new italian restaurant near here" i say smiling

she looks slightly surprised "but that place is really expensive gray "

i laugh taking her hand "dont worry about it luce i have been saving up my money for a while"

she smiles squeezing my hand gently "okay then" she leans her head on my shoulder as we walk into the restaurant and get seated, i order us some wine while we wait to order.

she picks up her glass and before taking a sip "i was surprised you asked me out gray"

i raise a brow "why is that ?" i ask taking a sip of my wine

she smiles "i always thought you liked juvia"

i laugh "no she is a nice girl but she isnt my type"

she raises a brow "and what would your type be ?" she asks smiling

i smirk slightly "you are" i say as she takes a sip

she blushes putting the glass down "i have liked you for a while now" she says smiling

i smile "im glad to hear that" i say extending my glass to her leaning in slightly and whispering "to us ?"

she smiles "to us" she says before clinking her glass against mine

the waiter comes and we order our food

_**-after dinner-**_-

after dinner we leave the restaurant and i walk lucy home when we get to her doorstep she smiles "i had a great time gray"

i smile "me too" i make a rose out of ice and hand it to her

she blushes taking the rose "wont it melt ?" she asks

i smile "yes but not for a long long time" i say moving closer to her

she smiles moving closer aswell , i lean in and kiss her wrapping my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck i pull away and smile "see you tommorow luce" i say pulling away smiling before walking away


End file.
